This time
by seer-of-all
Summary: Naruto dies in a battle against Obito saving Kakashi, Kyuubi sends him back in time to right after Naruto becomes a genin. With nothing, but Naruto's future in mind Kakashi vow's that this time things will be different, this time he won't hide from his feelings, this time things will be right. Kakanaru one sided Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Seer-of-all here just wanted to say that this is my first fan fiction, so I decided to do just a short prolog to see if anyone is interested. Even if I don't get any reviews I'll continue to update, I hate when authors don't update because of lack of reviews. The prolog will be a lot shorter than any other chapter I post. Anyway reviews are appreciated and I welcome flames, criticism, advice, excreta.

**Disclaimer: All rights (other than my plot) go to** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings:** Grammatical errors, characters might seem ooc in this chapter won't be like that in the future.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Nine tails**

* * *

**Prolog **

I was about to die, not that I cared anymore anything and everything worth living for was gone, he was gone. Died as true shinobi would, in battle, saving his loved ones, saving me. If I hadn't been so careless if I had just turned around a little bit sooner he would still be here. He died because of me and now I'm stuck living with this fact. Although if things continue on as I hope they do I won't have to endure this pain for much longer.

I face the man that I used to consider my best friend, the one who I now hate more than anything ever before, the man who killed Naruto, Uchiha Obito. With one final attack I form a chidori and with a step filled with all my pain and anger I shove it straight through his chest at the same time that I am stabbed from behind.

Obito falls to the ground well I stumble backwards landing right next to Naruto. My time is almost up, but it's worth it I killed the man who killed my love. A small smirk forms on my face as I use one hand to grasp Naruto's now cold one and the other to pull my favorite orange book out of my weapons pouch. At least when I die I'll be holding on to the two things I hold nearest and dearest to my heart.

Closing my eyes I await death, when suddenly I hear a growling voice in my ear. **"Kakashi," **it's the nine tails. I freeze and prepare to listen to everything he could have to say.

"**What would you do if I said I could make it so both you, Naruto, and everyone else who died got to live once again," he asks.**

Instantly I answer, "Anything, I would do anything if it meant that he could live once again."

"**Hmm alright then, as stupid as this may sound I am going to send you back in time, but there's a catch I'll be sending you back to right after Naruto becomes a genin so he won't remember anything about you won't remember how he felt about you. Are you ready to deal with this fact, knowing your loved one won't remember you and in the end may never love you as he did before?" **

"Yes, as I said before I will do anything for him, and even if you say he may not love me again I know that that is not true for I will do everything to make him love me," my voice is filled with confidence and not an ounce of hesitation was shown. _This time Naruto I'll make sure to do everything right, I will be a great sensei, I won't hurt you, I won't let you die for someone as useless as me again._

** "As you wish Hatake," **and with that last small sentence said I was consumed in the nine tails red chakra and everything went blackwith one final thought coursing through my mind, _And this time I won't lie to you and hide away my feelings, this time we will have the relationship that you deserve and that I always lied about wanting, this time will be for real. _

And with that Kakashi Hatake is sent to the past with a look of determination clear on his masked face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**AN: **Yo! It's me Seer-of-all here I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if the story is boring or confusing right now and promise that it will get better. Chapter one starts off with the nine tails point of view on everything that happened and then continues on to Kakashi's when he is back in the past. Please comment, follow, or favorite, flames welcome. I'd just like to thank everyone for reviewing, following, adding to their favorites, or even just reading!

**Disclaimer: All rights (other than my plot) go to** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings:** Grammatical errors, characters might seem ooc in this chapter won't be like that in the future. Au fic things will be a lot different than the original manga/anime but still will have the same main concepts.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Nine tails**

**Chapter 1**

**Kyuubi's POV**

Anger flared through me as I witnessed my kit being struck down by the masked Uchiha. He was hit in a vital spot, an injury of such extremes even I can't heal it. Kit falls and I feel my chakra leaking out of me along with kit's hold on me. I gather our remaining chakra and formulate a plan.

Using my enhanced hearing I listen to the Hatake brat as he recklessly kills the masked Uchiha. He then is stabbed and falls next to kit. That's when it hits me I can use my remaining strength to save ME, kit Hatake brat, and everyone else that kit loved.

Forcing chakra out of me I begin to send some into the brat's sub-conscious. I begin to speak forcing myself to be polite,** "Kakashi,"** I growl out, **"What would you do if I said I could make it so both you, Naruto, and everyone else who died got to live once again," **I ask already knowing the answer.

I roll my eyes as he answers, "Anything, I would do anything if it meant that he could live once again. One final time I make myself seem as polite as possible I even down play my own jutsu I the great Kyuubi no Kitsune having a stupid jutsu as if! **"Hmm, alright then, as stupid as this may sound I am going to send you back in time, but there's a catch I'll be sending you back to right after Naruto becomes a genin so he won't remember anything about you, won't remember how he felt about you. Are you ready to deal with that fact, knowing your loved one won't remember you and in the end may never love you as he did before?"**

I listen as he says something about making kit love him. Inside I'm laughing knowing that kit had liked this brat since the start. Then I get mad remembering all the things he put my kit through. All the times he denied kit even when I can clearly see that he felt something. **"As you wish Hatake," **and with that I use my remaining strength to send the brat back in time. One last thought going through me head, **_This time will be different, for better or for worse I don't know, it all wrests in the Hatake brat's hands._**

**Kakashi's POV **

I wake with a groan my whole body hurts and feels as if I have been run over by a stampede of shinobi. I slowly peal my eyes open and stare up at the ceiling. Panic fills me as I realize I'm not in my tent, but in a room. I start to remember the past events, images flash before my eyes. Obitio's jutsu coming towards me, Naruto's eyes widening in fear, chakra flaring as he funs towards me, him taking the full impact of the jutsu, his eyes looking up at me as he collapses full of nothing but love and happiness as he dies with a smile on his face.

Tears start streaming down my faced as I remember that I had gotten a chance to make things right, a chance to change everything and I was not going to ruin it.

Remembering the nine tails words I realize that I have a team to meet. Taking one quick look around my apartment I head out to the academy.

Looking around the village I notice everything looks a lot different, the town was back to normal. It was as if Pein, and the many other horrors had never come to the village. No crushed buildings or dead bodies littering the ground just your everyday normal ninja village.

With a smile in place I check the time and realize I'm only thirty minutes late instead of the usual three to four hours. In a rush to see Naruto again I quickly storm into through the door forgetting about the prank he pulled on me all those years ago. Upon entering the classroom I end up with a hair full of chakra dust. _What I great first impression I think now they'll all think I'm an idiot and an incompetent shinobi._

Letting out and embarrassed sigh I pretend not to notice Naruto's loud laughter, Sakura's unnecessary apologizes, and Sasuke's look of despair as he silently doubts my abilities. Pulling off one of my signature eye smiles I tell them to meet me on the roof.

Not sure what to say I decide to just ask the same questions as last time," Now I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves, you know the usual. Your favorite thing what you hate the most, dreams ambitions, hobbies, things like that.

"Help us out here coach. You go first show us how it's done," Naruto replies.

"That's right after all you're a complete stranger to us a mystery," Sakura says with a challenging look in her eyes. Inwardly I laugh as I remember what I would have originally answered with.

Clearing my throat I reply, "My name is Hatake Kakashi; I like Icha Icha Paradise, my precious people, and dogs. I dislike people who betray their friends. My dreams for the future are to save the person I love and my hobbies; let's just say I don't get out much.

As I finish speaking I notice all three of them are looking at me as if I had grown another head, ignoring this I point to Naruto and tell him to speak next. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what I like is ramen and my friends, I dislike people who think they are better than everyone and those who hurt others for no reason. My dream is to one day be a better shinobi than lord hokage and gain the respect from the people of this village. As for my hobbies I enjoy practical jokes, training, helping people who are in need, and writing." I'm slightly taken aback by his answer as I was expecting him to be the same ramen loving idiot as before. I nod at Sasuke to start speaking wondering if his answers will change.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like very few things and dislike just about everything and everyone else. It seems pointless to talk about a dream that's just a word, but what I do have is determination," _Ah here it is I think to myself everything's going to be fine._ "I plan to make a certain naïve shinobi realize my feelings about them," while saying this he gazes over at Naruto with a slight blush on his face. My knees buckle and my jaw drops, Sasuke likes Naruto! I know the nine tails said things would be different but this is ridiculous we must be in some sort of alternate universe as this could defiantly not be the past.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts as Sakura starts speaking, silently praying that she hasn't changed. "My name is Haruno Sakura my favorite thing is … well it's not a thing it's a person. A boy… and that boy is uh let's move on to my dream," with this said Sakura begins to blush like crazy. "My hobbies are… I hate Naruto," she finishes speaking with a frown on her face. I thank kami that he has at least left Sakura as he Sasuke obsessed self.

"Alright I believe we all understand one another formal training begins tomorrow," I say a bit anxious to end the meeting and hopefully get some alone time with Naruto to see how much he has truly changed.

"Yes sir what will our duties be," Naruto asks excitement clear in his tone.

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell, survival exercises," I almost laugh at the expressions that appear on their faces, this was defiantly funnier than the first time. Everything continues on much the same as last time and I dismiss the team.

Just as I'm about to ask Naruto if he wishes to join me for some ramen I see Sasuke quickly get rid of Sakura and approach Naruto." Oi, dobe would you like to go with me to get some dinner I was thinking about getting ramen," he asks Naruto clearly expecting him to say yes as if this were something that they did all the time.

With a large smile on his face Naruto replies, "Only if you're paying again teme." I feel myself get angry as I realize that Naruto and Sasuke are a lot closer than they were once upon a time and I don't like it at all. Eager to ruin Sasuke's unofficial date, if you could call it that I'm sure Naruto's only going for the free ramen right he couldn't possibly like Sasuke, I approach the two.

"I hear you guys are going out for ramen you wouldn't happen to be going to Ichiraku's would you," I ask even though the answer is obvious.

It's Naruto who replies with a large grin on his face," Of course that's the only place to go if you're getting ramen Ichiraku's is the best," Naruto begins to drool as he imagines the ramen he's going to be eating.

"Why what a coincidence I was just heading over there myself, mind if I join you my treat," inwardly I laugh as I see Sasuke glaring at me, " It can be a bonding experience allow me to get to know you guys better, so what do ya say?"

Eagerly Naruto replies," Sure sensei let's go." And with that we're off, me intent on ruining any advances that Sasuke may try to pass on little naïve Naruto, Sasuke with a look speaking of great pain directed at me, and Naruto happily dreaming of all the ramen he was going to eat.

This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE NOT A STORY UPDATE!**

**Hey everyone it's Seer-of-all again, I just wanted to ask does anyone want me to continue this story? I know it's been a while but once I start working again I will continue working regularly, I was hit with a spell of writers block and I lost the motivation to write but im back again and ready to give it my all.**

**Here are some options on what I can do:**

**1) I can continue the story as it is**

**2) Start the story all over and try to make it better than it is currently**

**3) Completely abandon the story and start a new one **

**Leave a review or message me what option I should do thanks for taking the time to read this and respond =)**

**One last thing either way I plan on writing a new story, it will be an AU Naruto fic let me know what pairing you'd like I'll do ItaNaru, SasuNaru, NaruSasu, or KakaNaru.**

**Please review as soon as possible as I'd like to start working today if I can and hopefully even have the next update up tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Seer-of-all here, just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing especially considering some of you are my most admired writers on this site and are part of the reason that I started writing this story in the first place. I read each and every review and try to respond to as many of you as possible. Please continue reviewing and giving me advice as it does mean a lot to me and helps me as a writer. I would like to apologize one last time for taking such a long break, and thanks again for reading, please continue to review and support my story.**

**Disclaimer: All rights (other than my plot) go to****Masashi Kishimoto****.**

**Warnings:**** Grammatical errors, characters might seem ooc in this chapter won't be like that in the future. Au fic things will be a lot different than the original manga/anime but still will have the same main concepts.**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

**Nine tails**

**Chapter 2**

**Kakashi's POV**

The walk to Ichiraku ramen was a real eye opener for me. The entire walk there glares and insults were aimed at my young Kitsune and something tells me much worse things would have happened if Sasuke and I weren't here with him. I had asked him about his past once before, but he became very closed off and distant afterwards and this stopped me from ever asking him about it again. I guess now's my chance to keep him safe before it can get any worse.

Standing here with him now listening to the calls of "monster" and "demon child" makes me realize what a terrible sensei I truly was. I look down at Naruto and my heart clenches at what I see. His eyes are clenched shut with his eyebrows furrowed and a large grin plastered to his face. While he may look happy I can tell that he is actually rather miserable and having a hard time with keeping this smiling act up.

Deciding to distract him I start up a conversation. "So Naruto what does being a ninja mean to you?"

He lifts his head clearly surprised and lets his happy mask fall while he carefully thinks up an answer. "Well being a ninja means everything to me, I mean just being on this team alone means the world to me, it gives me people to protect and keep safe," he continues on in a whisper," a chance to not be alone."

After hearing this I'm not sure who's more surprised Sasuke or me, as I'm sure we were both expecting Naruto's answer to have something to do with him achieving his dream of becoming hokage. I'm about to answer but Sasuke beats me to it. "I would never have viewed my team that way before, as people to protect and be protected by, I guess you're not such a dobe after all." These words would have pissed me off, but the Uchiha looked truly sincere as he said this.

"And you're not always such a teme Sasuke," Naruto replies with a caring smile on his face, "Anyway I know we were going to get ramen, but would you guys be ok with getting sushi instead?" This causes me to nearly double over in shock, Naruto not wanting ramen!

"Sure why not," I ty to keep the shock out of my voice as I say this, "Are you ok with the change in cuisine Sasuke?"

"Che, of course I don't like ramen anyway," he answers although you can tell he's just as surprised as I am.

The rest of the walk is filled in a comfortable silence, not at all what I was expecting, upon arriving at the restaurant I see Naruto visible tense up before forcing himself to relax. "Everything all right Naruto," I asked concerned.

Hesitantly and rather falsely he replies, "Of course sensei never been better." Not wanting to push him for an answer as it would probably freak him out since we had only meant about an hour before I drop it for the time being deciding if there truly was a problem he would tell me. We continue on into the restaurant and wait for someone to come lead us to our seats. In less than a minute a waitress appears and Naruto tenses up once again and looks as if he wishes he could be invisible as he tries to shrink up into himself. The waitress before us looks nice enough to me which leads me to be confused even further, why would Naruto be acting so negatively to her.

The waitress takes a look at our small group clearly pleased to see me and the young Uchiha, then her gaze stops on Naruto and from here on out everything goes to hell. "Excuse me but didn't you guys read the sign no _pets_ allowed inside the restaurant," she says this with a sneer on her face hatred was radiating off of her and yet again I feel like a terrible sensei. My poor student had to go through this everyday!

My blood boils and am about to tell this bitch off when Naruto begins speaking, "Sorry you guys I guess we'll have to eat together another time," and with these rushed words he tries to run away from us.

"Not so fast dobe we _will_ be eating here all of us unless this waitress wishes for this establishment to be closed down because trust me if she denies _us _service I will make sure this place doesn't make another cent," he says this with such force the waitress looks like she about to faint.

"B-but sir as I was trying to say.."

"Would you be quite and just lead us to our table my friend here is very hungry and we have some important training tomorrow and need to get home soon," at this point I feel pride for my student maybe this time around he'll actually live a normal revenge free life and care for someone other than himself. Without further question we are lead to are table and enjoy a nice _complimentary _meal.

After dinner we say our good nights and head our separate ways, something I am thankful for as I've had a rather draining day both physically and emotionally and can't wait to just crawl in bed and catch some much needed sleep. The last thoughts on my mind are on how I can make Naruto's life easier for him and some fighting styles that he can use to protect himself from some of the ninjas in the village as I guaranty that they have hurt him before. With that I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Again I'm forced to wake up because of my nightmares, but last night's weren't as bad as the ones I usually have which I am grateful for. Following my old morning routine I shower and have a granola bar for breakfast. Putting on my Junín vest and my infamous mask I grab volume 2 of Icha-Icha Paradise and am out the door. I arrive at the training ground on time for once since I know longer feel the need to visit Obito after everything that's happened.

The scene that's playing before me as I approach my team is actually rather surprising and I don't know what to make of it. Naruto is sitting by himself _brooding_ just as the Uchiha usually would be doing, Sakura is holding back tears which based on what Sasuke is doing is actually rather unsurprising, and Sasuke himself is sitting back with a smug look on his face while he watches me approach the rest of them. Ok… now I'm rather worried what could possibly make Sasuke look so smug and why is he watching me like that.

"Sasuke is there a reason you're looking at me like that," I say with my usual eye smile in place.

"Just happy to see you here ON TIME, just like I told Naruto you would be," he says with glee in his eyes as he mentions talking to Naruto about it.

"Ok then is there a reason that Naruto looks rather pissed to see me right now," I ask slightly confused as to why he would be mad that I'd shown up on time. If anything I thought that he would be happy that I was on time based on the way he reacted yesterday when I was only thirty minutes late.

"Well sensei," he responds with a sigh, "Me and Sasuke made a bet on whether or not we thought that you would be on time today and I bet that you would be late like yesterday because ky.. I mean because it just seemed likely that you would be, anyway if I won Sasuke would owe me free ramen for a whole week, but if I lost I would have to kiss Sasuke, and since you're here exactly on time it means I lost." This causes me to stop and think for many reasons, one Naruto has to kiss Sasuke, two it's all my fault that he has to kiss him, and three the damn fox is the one who told him to bet that I would be late, I could tell that he was about to say Kyuubi but he stopped himself. Gah of course that fox is messing with me probably gets all his entertainment from seeing me mad about all this. Taking a deep breathe I try as hard as I can to calm down and think of the bright side. If he does kiss the Uchiha now at least in the future when I kiss him he'll be able to see that I'm a thousand times better than Sasuke.

With a slight grin that no one can see thanks to my mask I say, "While you better hold up on your end of the deal I wouldn't want this bet to get in the way of your team work while doing this survival training and please hurry up about it the sooner you finish the training the sooner we can start doing missions.

This works just like I expected it to and Naruto hesitantly, but still quickly gets up and walks over to the still smug looking Sasuke. This is when Sakura decides to speak up I was hoping she would just shut up about it and that I would be able to avoid hearing her screech on about _her Sasuke-kun_, but alas looks like today just isn't my day. "But sensei, she whines, you shouldn't be encouraging it you should be stopping it, Sasuke shouldn't have to kiss _him._ She's practically hissing by the time she mentions Naruto, fed up with Sakura's stupidity I decide that there are probably a few things that I need to point out to her.

"Now Sakura, I say with mock sweetness, "First of all because they are the ones that made the bet I can't make Naruto break his word what would he think of me if I made him do that and secondly obviously Sasuke is just fine with kissing Naruto or he wouldn't of made the bet in the first place, so please just be quite and let them kiss it's not like they're getting married or anything it's just a kiss." Upon saying the last part I realize that I'm trying to convince myself along with her. _God, just when did I become so jealous it's not like one kiss will truly mean anything, I think to myself._

"Ok Sasuke let's get this over with," Naruto says nervously. With that Naruto leans in a tries to give Sasuke a chaste kiss, but his attempt is soon ruined as Sasuke moves his hand to the back of his head holding him in place. This causes him to gasp which Sasuke uses to his advantage and quickly slips his tongue into Naruto's mouth deepening the kiss. They continue to kiss for about a minute before Sasuke backs away and I remain frozen in place saddened by the display that I was forced to watch. _That damn fox I think once again._

Naruto stands there for a second blushing like mad before he quickly turns to me and says, "Sensei shouldn't we start this training thingy like right NOW."

Understanding that he is probably confused as to why he best friend would want to kiss him like that I quickly respond and say, "Yeah just let me quickly explain the rules and we can get started. All you have to do is get a bell from me but as you can see there are only two bells, whoever doesn't retrieve a bell by noon will be tied to one of those posts and will be forced to watch the rest eat not to mention they will also be sent back to the academy." Before they can complain or ask any questions I start the timer officially starting their training.

In the blink of an eye they all disappear, I quickly look around me and see that this time Naruto has gone into hiding as well. _Hmmm this could be interesting. _I stand there for a minute waiting for Naruto to attack like I would usually expect, but nothing happens, bored I pull out my book and begin to read. After reading for a few minutes I hear a twig snap and then look up and see none other than Naruto standing in front of me, this would be fine except he is holding a book, because the back is facing me I can't tell what book it is. Dread fills me as soon as he starts speaking, "Here I have the very first copy of pervy sages new book that hasn't been released to the public yet, hand over the bells or else I will read the last page of the book out loud to you right here right now," based on the tone of his voice I can tell that he's not bluffing.

"Listen Naruto this is supposed to be survival training just put the book down and fight me like a real ninja would," I try my best to anger him into forgetting about his threat, no promise to spoil my beloved book for me.

He doesn't even blink as he responds by saying, "But sensei surely I am fighting as a real ninja would I'm simply using your weaknesses against you," and with a huge shit eating grin on his face he starts reading. Panicked I quickly put my other book away and cover my ears while saying La La La La La. I feel a tug at my hip and then promptly open my eyes, the sight in front of me feels me with dread as I realize my own stupidity. Right before my eyes are Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto holding the two bells that used to be tied to by utility belt.

"Ok you got the bells, but theres still a problem, there are three of you and only two bells one of you still has to go to the academy," I say smugly trying to see if their team work will hold together or fall apart.

"Well sensei you have two options here, you either send all of us back to the academy or we all stay because we worked together to get this belt and will remain together one way or another, and ya I get why this might surprise you as we all don't really like each other but we are a team," Naruto says this with nothing but confidence.

I smiley widely and happily say, "Congratulations you guys pass!" Sasuke smirks, Naruto does a dorky albeit cute happy dance, and Sakura cheers.

"Thanks sensei as a way to say sorry for using your favorite book against you I thought that I would give you this, besides I doubt pervy sage will care as he often tells me that you are his biggest fan," and with that he hands me the newest edition of Icha-Icha paradise. _This day couldn't get any better I think happily. _

"Alright everyone now that we are an official team now why don't we head to the hokage's office to get our first mission," I say this with fake enthusiasm as I think back to all the D rank missions that we had done in the past and realize that I have to go through all of them again. _Great I think sarcastically, although I shouldn't be complaining at least I get to live through them again with the person I love it could be oh so worse I think as a shudder runs up my spine thinking of a life without Naruto or the fact that I could be dead._

We arrive at the hokage tower fairly quickly and are let in to see the hokage right away, not that I'm surprised the old man would do anything he could to get out of working even if it meant arguing with Naruto. "Naruto are you ok, did you guys pass, am I going to have to hurt your sensei," the questions continue on as Iruka or as I like to call him, the mother hen quickly checks Naruto for any kind of injury.

"Yes I'm ok, we did pass, and why would you have to hurt my sensei," he quickly answers all of the questions without really reacting to Iruka's frantic behavior although that's probably because he does this to him at least ten times a day.

"Calm down Iruka we're just here to receive our first mission," I say trying to calm him down.

Ignoring his angry words towards me I walk up to the third hokage and grab the mission folder from his outstretched hand. _Great we get to go after that oh so happy cat once again._ With this final thought running through his head team seven begins there first of oh so many D ranked missions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: Seer-of-All here and I owe you all an apology for the long wait on this chapter. I have excuses I should use, but that's just a waste of time, anyway I'm here now and ready to write. P.S. I'm looking for someone to beta my stories so message me if you're up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters only the plot.**

**Warnings: Characters may appear OOC and possible language in the future, keep in mind this story is yaoi meaning there will be gay couples. Mentions of past rape and physical abuse won't be in detail just mentioned.**

**Kakashi's POV**

"Kakashi would you mind explaining to me how a simple cat rescuing mission ended with two of your students in the hospital," the hokage asked me as we stood outside the room.

"Well it was quite simple actually," I reply as I replay everything that happened that day in my head.

_Flashback_

"_Is everyone in position," I asked my team._

"_Roger that sensei," Naruto quickly responded._

"_Yep," Sakura said rather unexcitedly._

_And last but certainly not least the oh so pleasant Uchiha responded with the utter most lively choice of words, "Hn."_

"_Okay then you all know what to do, and please hurry this isn't exactly the way I planned on spending my day," I replied in a seemingly bored tone._

_The mission was running rather smoothly compared to last time and they actually managed to calm the cat down long enough to prevent for getting clawed to death. Yes I was quite proud and rather surprised when I realized that Naruto, the most hyperactive person I had ever meant was the one who had managed to catch the poor thing._

_I jumped down from my hiding place in the trees and was just about to congratulate them when Sakura got mad at Naruto. Right at that moment I knew my day wasn't going to be as good as I had originally thought._

"_NARUTO just let me see the cat it would obviously rather be held by me then you," Sakura screeched out._

"_Sakura come on stop it your scaring the cat," Naruto responded in a quiet tone clearly weary of the cat in his arms. Sakura let out an angry huff and quickly snatched the cat out of his hands. I was going to try and stop the argument, but Sakura was getting on my nerves it was clear to everyone that Naruto was the one most fit to hold the cat and she shouldn't be acting so childish over something so trivial._

_The second the cat was in her arms in went absolutely biolistic, it attached itself to her hair and was yanking, clawing, pulling, tearing, and then Sakura started screaming at the top of her lungs. "Senseiiii help me!" _

_I jumped up to help her when Naruto came rushing back to the group with a hose. "Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll help you." Naruto turned the hose on full blast and aimed it at Sakura. This caused the cat to jump off her and ended with Sakura tripping over tree branches and hitting her head on a tree._

'_Ugh , I thought, why does my team always have to be so complicated._

_End of Flashback_

The hokage let out a sigh, "Okay that explains why Sakura was in the hospital, but what about Sasuke?"

I let out a nervous chuckle, "Well you see when Naruto turned on the hose he got water all over himself and this caused his clothes to stick to his frame and when Sasuke looked over he, uh well he got a bloody nose and this caused him to faint from, err bloodless."

The hokage just looked at me for a long time before walking away mumbling, "I swear I'm getting too old for this." I took this as a dismissal and entered the hospital room where the rest of my team was located.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke's bedside looking rather annoyed. Perplexed by this I approached him, "What's wrong Naruto?"

He looked up and did not even seem surprised by my presence as if he knew I was there the whole time, although based on how weird everything's been lately I wouldn't really be that surprised. "Sensei, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but I'm not as stupid as I seem to be, I mean I know everything. I know about kyu, my father, and above all else I'm not as innocent as I seem to be.

If it weren't for my mask I know that he would see the look of pure shock that was currently on my face. He knew… everything? What exactly did he mean by _everything?_

"I didn't mean to appear so, annoyed with Sasuke it's just it bothers me that he likes me so much, I don't want to hurt him, but I'm not sure if I like him that way. I'm sure if given time I could easily fall for him, but I just can't stand the way he looks at me I mean really how pathetic is it to faint just because my shirt got wet?"

Some of what he said bothered me, I didn't want him to end up falling in love with Sasuke but of course if that's what he wanted I wouldn't stop him from being with Sasuke if he was the one he loved. No, this is not the only thing that got to me, but the fact that he said he wasn't as innocent as he seemed. What did he mean by that, did this mean that the Naruto I thought I was getting to know better was actually just a fake someone hiding behind a mask just as real as mine? "Naruto, what do you mean that you're not as innocent as you seem?"

He let a rather disturbing smirk cross his face, "Well sensei you saw how those people reacted to me at that restaurant a few weeks ago certainly you didn't think that was the worst of their treatment towards me, refusing me service, HA I wish that was the worst they had done to me." He paused for a second before continuing in a slightly hushed tone, "Didn't you ever wonder why I already knew pervy sage." When I didn't answer he continued to speak. "I might as well start from the beginning, well you see as a child the villagers have always done things to make my life harder, give me the ugliest clothes, spoiled food, broken plates and bowels. In fact the only reason I eat ramen so much is because it's the only place that the owner treats me like everyone else, not that I hate it. But there were certain times this village was exceptionally brutal in their treatment towards me and this just so happened to be a time that Jiraiya was in town."

"It was my fourth birthday, or better known as the Kyuubi festival, and I like any other kid my age wanted to enjoy everything there was to offer, but most of all I wanted to see the fireworks. I knew the village wouldn't react very well to me being there so I found a secluded hill and quietly sat there looking at the sky in awe. It was when I was going home that things took a turn for the worst. On my way back a group of men spotted me and quickly held me down and through me into an alley. Then they started to hit me breaking bones, leaving cuts and bruises. I would have been fine if they left it at that, but no they just had to leave me completely broken. This was the first and thankfully last night that I was sexually _abused_."

After he said this I didn't know what to do, didn't know how to react, "Naruto."

"Now sensei didn't you say it was rude to interrupt people when they were talking," he pouted and then sneered, "My story isn't quite over yet. Now after they were finished with me they left and the worst part was they weren't even drunk. They were perfectly sober and remembered exactly what they did to me, just a child, only not to them. I laid there for a while when I was discovered by a certain masked anbu member, Uchiha Itachi to be exact."  
He stopped just to evaluate the look on my face, I was obviously surprised. "He was one of the few people that actually cared about me, actually he was probably the only one at the time. Anyway he took me in and lead to Jiraiya, from then on pervy sage trained me to the best of his ability and in turn I told him a little secret I found out the night of the _incident. _The night that Itachi found me he had his sharingan activated because of how upset he was and when I looked into his eyes it was like something inside of me was unlocked. Suddenly I was inside my mind facing Kyuubi and this is when he decided to share a secret with me, he told me about how he sent you back in time, how I died for you, everything, everything from the first time I lived."

My heart stopped beating as I heard this, he knew, he KNEW. What did this mean, did he remember how he felt about me. "What does this mean, if you know everything what does it change?" I asked.

He looked down and then in a broken tone he answered my question, "Honestly sensei it changes nothing, I've known about you for years sense I had to relive my whole life and the entire time I was waiting for the day that I would be assigned to your team. Made sure I was the class dobe yet again instead of getting the best scores in the class like I knew I could, just so I could see you and try to understand everything that was told to me all those years ago. And now that I know all this I know that I have to get away from everything for a while, and before you protest this is not because of you I am not leaving to escape from you or avoid your feelings, I'm leaving so I can protect Sasuke and this whole village, to keep history from repeating itself. Plus it's not like we can do anything and from what I remember sensei you never felt the same about me and I don't hate you for it infact if anything this is a good thing. Now I have to go meet up with pervy sage we'll be gone for a while and don't worry I'll write to you guys every couple weeks, until I return"

With that he disappeared in a poof. Damnit I forgot he used to be an anbu and that he must remember all of his jutsu's. And with this last thought in my head I fainted.

When I woke up I found myself staring up at a white ceiling, I was confused until I suddenly remembered everything that happened. I sat up slowly and saw and envelope on the side of my bed. I knew it was from Naruto and opened it up what it said left me somewhat shocked.

_Dear Kakashi-sensei,_

_I hope you are not mad at me for leaving, my leaving actually had almost nothing to do with you, it actually was because of Sasuke. I cannot allow him to get caught up in Orochimaru's web of lies again. If I want our world to stay safe then this is something I must do. Plus along the way I plan on meeting up with on old friend and convincing him to come back to the village with me in a few years._

_Now on to the few years thing, I honestly don't know how long I will be gone it might take a while for me to get everything done, not to mention I have to keep Jiraiya in check, he should be coming back in a little while with tsunade as I feel like she will have a better chance of keeping the village safe than jiji would._

_As I was saying to you earlier I plan on writing to you and a few others while I am away and I'll try to keep you as up to date as I can, but there will be certain times when I won't be able to answer you or where I will be forced to stop writing for long periods of time. I will do my best of informing you before this happens, but as I'm sure you know the life of a ninja is never predictable especially when it's me._

_I just wanted to tell you that you have no reason to worry about me, I mean you've only known me for what fifteen years now, and in the past I had kage level strength._

_One last thing, I know I may have seemed very happy with you when we were talking but it wasn't you that made me so upset it had to do with the Akatsuki so be on the look out._

_I'll see you soon_

_Love_

_From_

_Sincerely_

_Ugh whatever Bye!_

I couldn't help but to smile as I finished reading this, it was so Naruto and not the young one but the one I had thought I would never see again. The fact that he remembered everything both scared me and excited me. Things were starting to look up even if Naruto would be gone for a while I had time to make sure everything here was fixed for him before he returned.

This time things really would be different, maybe just not in the way I originally thought.

**Another A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to all those that favorite, followed, or reviewed my story I promise to update more often and my chapters are slowly but surely getting longer. I promise to respond to anyone that has questions about my story and just want to say flames are welcome as I like to receive criticism. If there's anything you may want to see in this story just let me know and I will try to add it if I feel like it would be a good addition. I'm coming up with a writing schedule, but it may vary because I have rehearsal for my school musical after school plus homework, but updates should happen at least once a week. Until next time bye! **


End file.
